The Elf, the Spider and the Master
by nautika
Summary: Legolas shares a story of his youth with the Fellowship. A Fireside Chat story.


**Fireside Chat: The Elf, the Spider and the Master****  
****  
Summary**: Legolas shares a story of his youth with the the Fellowship.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Disclaimer: **Characters are Tolkien's. Not for profit story.  
**Beta**: Raina the Hyper Elf  
All errors are mine! I've gotten a little confused with ff dot net and this fic, so if you see glaring mistakes, it probably means I'm submitting the wrong version!  
**Author's Note about this series:** The Fellowship had to have some times where they could gather around a fire and satisfy each other's curiosity about their different cultures and lives. I hope to develop a series of those talks, in no particular order. I believe "An Evening with Friends" my ficlet that takes place after the Ring War could be considered a part of these since it took place at Aragorn's fireplace._  
_**Author's Note about this story:** In Morgoth's Ring, LACE, it says_ …" in dire straits or desperate defence, the nissi fought valiantly, and there was less difference in strength and speed between elven-men and elven-women that had not borne child than is seen among mortals." _I took that into consideration in this story. It isn't a big issue, but I thought I'd mention it. Also, I consider all my fics AU.

**The Elf, the Spider and the Master**

The day had been long, especially for the Hobbits; all four looked as though even the hair on their feet was tired. Legolas decided a story was needed. His mother had used them frequently to raise her elfling's spirits, so why wouldn't it raise the morale of a Hobbit - or four? As the members of the Fellowship went about their regular tasks, Legolas decided what he would share, knowing it would distract even the Man from Gondor and the Wizard. The Dwarf would unfortunately enjoy it ('and no mistake', as Samwise would say), but it was for the greater good; so as they were eating their meal, Legolas pushed aside his hesitation and asked if there was an interest in a story. Having received an overwhelming positive response, he began speaking quietly.

"My father's realm is much like Gondor in that the Shadow is heavier there than in Imladris or Lothlorien. All young elves of a certain age must train to fight, for one day, the Shadow may come to the door of my father's halls and only the very young will have the luxury of attempting to hide from it. Many will continue their combat training and commit themselves to living their entire lives as warriors - as I have done. Some will become healers or gardeners" - Legolas' gaze went automatically to Sam, who straightened slightly - "or other noble callings, but all must train."

"What kind of training?"

"There is archery of course," All the Fellowship smiled at this. "…and sword lessons," The Hobbits looked at Boromir - their own sword instructor - "on the training fields, but at some point, we must meet our enemies face to face. To practice with a friend" - Merry and Pippin shared a grin - "is not to fight an orc or spider."

"Spider? Can't you just step on those? What is there to fighting a spider?" Pippin's confusion was reflected in Merry's and Sam's faces.

Aragorn spoke quietly. "Spiders in the Woodland Realm are very large and live in webs high in the trees. And they can speak as we do."

"That's scary and no mistake! And here I was about to defend them for killing off bad bugs!"

Legolas laughed softly, and then sobered. "I fear these kill elves, not bugs. Now, as I said, it is part of our instructors' duties to do all they can to ensure we do not freeze when confronted with our enemy for the first time. Of the fell creatures in my father's realm, spiders are the most difficult to prepare the novices to meet. They are repulsive and your first engagement with them is as much a battle to overcome your reaction to them as it is to actually kill them. To battle an orc is much like fighting another elf, but spiders are different." Legolas paused to consider his next words. "If I tell you this, you must swear never to speak of it, for each novice is sworn never to pass this part of the training along to another. I do not believe the oath applies to those who will not train in the Woodland Realm, but I would not have my people believe I have flaunted something so important."

"We swear!" The Hobbits spoke as one, while the other members of the Fellowship - even Gimli - nodded.

"Very well. At a certain point of this basic training, each novice goes alone with a Master into the woods at dusk." Legolas noted Pippin inching a little closer to Boromir, and Merry's hand went to the hilt of his sword, as though he expected the spider of Legolas' story to come out of the shadows. Sam glanced at Frodo, to see how his own master was taking this tale, but Frodo was focused on Legolas. He had been raised on Bilbo's stories, and Legolas supposed those would stand him in good stead. "Other warriors watch over them, but of course, the novices do not know that at the time."

Four curly heads shook, as though they had known all along the warriors were stationed there in secret.

"Did **you** know? I mean, you being a prince and all?"

"No, Pippin. My training was no different than the others, aside from the additional lessons for me as the king's son."

"Extra lessons? Not sure I'd like that. What kind of extra lessons?"

"Diplomacy, economics, a wider variety of languages than the other novices and a greater stress on history."

"Well, now I **know** I wouldn't like it!"

"Stop interrupting, Pip, or we will never hear the entire secret!"

"You mean that wasn't it? That the warriors hide and keep watch, I mean."

"Honestly, Peregrin Took! Do you think Legolas would start a story about fighting spiders and end it with warriors keeping watch?"

As Gandalf finished speaking, Legolas' elven hearing only just picked up Sam muttering to Frodo, "Maybe Mister Legolas could teach some of that diplomacy to Mister Pippin, eh?"

The prince exchanged a look with Aragorn, who simply shrugged, as though to say 'What did you expect?' Legolas shook his head at his friend and swallowed a smile, only to feel it turn to a scowl when the dwarf spoke.

"Come on, Elf, and be done already!"

Boromir cleared his throat and frowned at the Wizard and Gimli from above Pippin's head. "I would be interested to hear more about the training methods used in your land, Legolas. It might be something I could modify for the cadets in Gondor."

"I doubt my experience will be beneficial to you, but it is for you to judge." Legolas inclined his head to his fellow warrior, one heir to another, both having front row seats to the evil of Sauron, and continued his story.

"As all novices do at that point in their training, I ventured into the woods with only one Training Master. We had walked for well over an hour and my initial excitement had already dulled somewhat. I was simply caught up in the rare pleasure of being in the woods at night when a hideous black mass, almost as tall as I, dropped from the trees just ahead and then charged at us. I froze for a precious few moments before rallying enough to shove the Master to safety."

Legolas, who had been caught up in his memories, now paused and surveyed his audience. Aragorn, who had heard the story before, had an air of watchfulness, informally accepting guard duty while the others were listening attentively. Boromir and Gandalf were both watching the Hobbits with fond smiles, while Gimli hid his face behind the smoke from his pipe. The Hobbits were leaning forward, mouths half open and eyes as big as saucers.

"And?" Pippin demanded. "Were you hurt? Did you kill it?"

"I tired, Pippin, but alas, it is difficult to kill a target stuffed with linen! The spider was a contrivance made by the Masters to give us a true glimpse of what meeting one of those fell creatures for the first time would be like!"

"Still, you protected the Master, you should have scored well!"

Aragorn snorted at Merry's words.

"What? What did I say?"

"You said nothing wrong, Merry. You simply have not heard the end of the story. You see, the master spent the remainder of the evening in the healing ward and anyone scheduled to complete their training with him had to be rescheduled. I was not very popular with my instructor **or** my fellow novices. Indeed, I would have scored much better if when rescuing the master, I had not pushed him into a nettle bush!"

There was a moment of stunned silence before Hobbits, Men, Dwarf and Wizard laughed as one. Legolas stood, bowed to his audience and took his place on watch.

End!


End file.
